A Dangerous Mission
by senshiblue
Summary: Usagi is sent on a mission to obtain the two crystals in Mamoru's possession. When she inadvertently seduces him, is she in over her head?


"We... we can't do this..." Usagi panted.

He was fumbling at her skirt and she tried to push his hand away, looking into his eyes.

They were on a balcony at the masquerade ball, Usagi having had one too many drinks. She'd been on a mission. She forgot what it was now.

"I... I can stop if you want," he said hoarsely.

He was her target after all. Ami-chan's intel had revealed he held two of the imperial crystals - how or why she did not know. But she was supposed to learn that tonight. But everything felt like a haze to her now. She wanted to taste his lips. Slowly, she took her small hand away from his wrist. Grinning, taking her permission, he finished untying her skirt and pulled it down, revealing her panties to the night wind. She gasped at his boldness. Then he spun her around to face her away from him so that she was looking out at the beautiful skyline, and put his large hands on her breasts, kneading through her masquerade ball dress.

"Ma... Mamoru-san!" she said breathlessly in surprise while he chuckled, not knowing that his hands fondling her would create a curious electricity through her nipples, "I... I feel..."

"You do this a lot?" he interrupted.

She froze.

"Yes," she lied. It was easier to say it when she was looking away from him. She'd never been kissed before, let alone touched. But if this was the way to get him to talk.

"You should know," he said, a smirk on face as his voice fell low, seductive, "I'm very, _very_ good in bed."

She blushed brightly, nervous. It may have been a mistake to lie.

Abruptly, he pulled the front of her dress down, freeing her swaying breasts to the night air. She squeaked, flushing with embarrassment while he grabbed harder on to her breasts into his hands, rolling her nipple between his fingers.

"You have a wonderful body," he whispered appreciatively.

"O... oh..." she moaned, never having anyone touch her so intimately before, "Mamoru-san!"

"Shh..." he scolded, "Someone will hear us."

He spun her back around so that they were face to face. He pulled her roughly against him, her breasts flattening against his hard chest as his hands traveled down to cup her buttocks. He pressed her soft body against his large one and she'd realized he was very hard underneath his tuxedo.

"Feel that?" he teased, "Can't wait to be inside you."

With his words, she came out of her daze, pushing him at his chest. Did he think that... did he really think she'd give up her virginity to him? Here and now?

"Wait," she whispered, "I didn't-"

He released on of her buttocks and shoved his hand down her open dress.

"Ma... Mamoru-san!" she cried out louder this time. His long fingers found her clit quickly and began to slowly rub it, "Wa... wait!"

She tried to keep her voice down but he was doing wildly wicked things to her inside. She fell against him, and his hot breath was against her neck while he rubbed enticingly in between her thighs.

"Not so loud," he hushed her while his fingers grew faster, more insistent. He was rolling her clit between his digits now, making her whimper.

She cried out. Her body was on fire. She never imagined something feeling quite so good.

"Ple... please..." she panted, "Don... don't stop..."

He chuckled against her neck, "You like this, huh?"

His fingers grew feverish, stroking harder and rougher over her clit before one digit disappeared completely into her depth, thrusting.

"I... I..." she cried out, her body trembling with excitement.

She couldn't believe this was happening, the dangerously handsome (and annoying) Mamoru thrusting his finger repeatedly into her, making her vagina clamp over him despite herself. He kept a persistent pace, not slowing down, his breaths hot against her neck while he tore her apart.

Then her mouth opened, her body glowing pink as she came apart on his intruding finger, "Ohhhh!"

"You're being too loud," he whispered harshly.

Abruptly, he pulled his hand out of her dress. Then he placed the straps of her dress back over her shoulders, covering her body from his view.

Everything quieted. She stared out at his handsome face, her mouth opened in shock.

"Wa... wait," she said, "That's it? I..."

Her breasts were still tingling, her insides needing more than one release. She needed so much more. She needed to know.

"Of course not, Usagi-chan," he said with a wink, "First, we're going to find a room. Then, I'm going to tear you apart."

* * *

Her mouth fell open. With that, he grabbed her hand and pulled her back into the mansion.

"Ah! Ah! Ahhhhh!" she screamed.

She'd forgotten about the mission by now - to learn how Mamoru, a civilian, had gained access to the imperial cystals.

Instead, her thighs were spread wide open by Mamoru's large hands, his hard cock thrusting brutally into her.

She had bitten back a cry when he broke through her hymen. The room was so dark he hadn't noticed, and she had to pretended she wasn't in the greatest pain in her life, which she was. But she wasn't anymore.

All she felt was pleasure.

Under the pale moonlight through the narrow window, she watched Marmou's face distorted with effort, his forehead sweaty as he brutalized her body.

"You're so fucking TIGHT," he growled, "I can't believe you said you do this a lot."

She was crying out, tears of pain and pleasure flowing down her eyes. He was huge, bigger than she had imagined when she thought about how her first time might be. His cock was thick, hard, angry, pinning her inexperienced body deep into the bed.

"Mam... Mamoru..." she whimpered, her body bouncing underneath her, the bed creaking and groaning.

She didn't even know what room they were in. He had pulled her into one and threw her on to the bed, straddling her, pulling the rest of her clothes from her and then climbing on top. He'd pulled his pants and boxers down and thrust in deep.

He was still almost fully dressed, his tuxedo shirt wrinkled but intact, his pants still over his knees although it was pulled down far enough that his massive cock was free and brutalizing her young body.

"Come, Usagi-chan," he commanded, his hands leaving her thighs to squeeze and fondle her breasts, his face grinning, "I want you to come for me."

"I... I... ugggh!" she screamed, her nipples growing hard into pebbles with his grasping, her vagina on fire, "Ohhhhhhhhhhh!"

She obeyed and climaxed, a billion stars exploding through her head.

He thrilled in it, growling harder, grunting and picking up the pace to thrust harder into her now almost impossible narrow channel. But her juices lubricated his entrance and he seemed to pound at an even faster pace than ever before, her thighs opening up just from the impact.

"Usagi-chan!" he growled.

He grabbed her arms and pulled her off the bed so he was standing. She threw her wrists instinctively around his back and realized what he wanted.

His hands came to grasp at her soft buttocks and he was dropping her down on to him, her body completely supported by his muscular thighs while he thrust upwards on to him, taking total control over her body.

"Oh," she whimpered. It felt so good, the angle letting him hit her deeper than ever before. A part of her deep inside she didn't existed exploded in pleasure, again, again, again and again.

She was coming again already, her toes curled, her arms tightening around his muscular neck.

Then his lips found hers for the first time. She moaned into his mouth, feeling his tongue thrust intrusively against her lips until she opened them and he was licking all over the inside of her mouth. She gasped, barely able to breathe through the rough thrusts.

"Oh, Mamo-chan!" she cried out, her arms holding on to his wide shoulders over his tuxedo.

He pulled away and stared at her for a moment, surprised but still moving fast and deep inside her. Then he chuckled.

"Cute," he commented, burying his cock into her again, coming up with his own name for her, "Usako."

She was surprised too, a blush coming on. Then he snaked his hand down to her clit and pinched it, rolling it hard between his fingers.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed, climaxing hard.

With a loud grunt, he dropped her back down on to the bed, finally removing his massive member from her. Growling, he took his hand and began to stroke his cock, roughly fisting it up and down its incredible length. She stared up at his face, contorted with pleasure. With a few more groans, he gave a shout.

She gasped as he exploded, white spurts of hot seed jetting out of his cock and spraying down on her, landing on her belly and her breasts. It felt like his semen was burning her body.

He was grunting loudly, pumping his cock as it grew limp. His other hand suddenly descended on to her clit and he stabbed his fingers into her.

Her loud scream echoed in surprised pleasure - she was so turned on by his cumming that she came with just one violent twist of his fingers, her vagina spasming one last time.

Almost tenderly, he fell over her, his lips capturing hers again, then coming to kiss her neck slowly.

She groaned, taking her arms and wrapping them around his until he pulled away and lay on his back, pulling her to rest on top of him.

"Good?" he said hoarsely, "Better than the others you've been wtih?"

"H... hai," she lied again.

He chuckled.

He pulled his boxers and pants back up.

"That was good," he chuckled, "Well, we should head on out of here."

She stared at him, barely registering his words after her insane first sexual experience. She couldn't believe how nonchalant he was acting, and she felt hurt. This was like nothing to him. It probably felt that way.

Then she remembered her mission - the crystals!

"Will we do this again?"

He looked at her, surprised.

Then he inched his face dangerously close to hers, his voice seductive.

"Next time we'll go all night."

She shivered, feeling very naked in front of him when he was fully dressed.

"See ya, Usagi-chan."

She stared after him, her body still wet from her juices and his.

She had to focus on the mission - who was Mamoru, and why did he have the crystals?


End file.
